


Witness

by schneefink



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneefink/pseuds/schneefink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Marine at the battle of Marinford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witness

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://naye.livejournal.com/765374.html?thread=6855358#t6855358) for naye's Chaos Thread Party.

I am a Marine to protect my family.

He gritted his teeth and didn't allow himself to think of anything else. It was cold, or maybe he shivered from something else, he didn't know and didn't dare to investigate. Every once in a while he glanced at his comrades and they nodded to each other; sometimes grim, sometimes confident, sometimes scared, sometimes determined, and always a "take care and say goodbye to my family for me."

I am a Marine to protect my family.

When Whitebeard arrived he took a quick look around. He knew that he was horribly, fatally out of place: a simple man from a small village between the Marine captains, Vice-Admirals, Admirals and giants and the pirates of the New World. But here he was.

When the pirates charged, he ran and was pushed forward and he fired and ducked, but he wasn't fast enough.

 

He woke up gasping when a wave swapped over his body. His head swam in grey spots; he tried to get up, but a burning pain told him that his arm was broken. He sank back and tried to look around, to orient himself, but nothing made sense; there was screaming and shouting, people fighting and running everywhere, there was a great wall, breached by a giant, and a new ship, and the platform had disappeared. The wall was behind him, he realized slowly, and he was cut off from the plaza. Most people running were pirates, and they were running towards their ships. The Marine won, he thought with a small smile and lifted his head to get a better look.

So he happened to see, completely by chance, Portgas D. Ace emerging from the flames. He saw Admiral Akainu attack and he saw some other pirate jump in the way and Ace being dragged on the big ship. He saw Shichibukai Jinbei calling the waves and nearly drowning all of Marine Headquarters. He saw limp bodies and countless moaning injured lying on the ground and floating in the water, pirates and Marine soldiers side by side. He saw Whitebeard staying behind, shouting to his men to get away, saw him reaching out and saw Marine Headquarters explode and saw Whitebeard collapsing. He saw giant robots shooting laser beams at the retreating pirate ships and he thought he saw a flaming bird on the horizon, but he wasn't sure, and his eyes slid shut.

 

Weeks later, as he recovered in the hospital, he read about how the Marine had utterly defeated the pirates, how they had heroically killed Whitebeard, how Ace's remains were lost in the pirates' last act of desperate revenge. He thought about his friends and comrades, still lost nameless on the battleground and not mentioned anywhere.

He closed his eyes and knew that he would never tell anyone what he had seen.


End file.
